


Peu importe la distance

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Tout est tellement différent d’Edolas, pensa Lisanna. Cela faisait un mois qu’elle était revenue à Earthland. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse d’être rentée et d’avoir retrouvé sa sœur et son frère, mais elle avait aussi tellement perdu lorsqu’elle avait été obligé de quitter Edolas.
Relationships: Juvia (Edolas)/Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 1





	Peu importe la distance

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j’ai écrit pour le Rare Pairs Week 2020. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Lisanna tourna la tête vers la porte de la guilde quand elle l’entendit s’ouvrir. Gray et Juvia venaient d’arriver. Gray se dirigeait vers la table de l’équipe Natsu avec Juvia qui le suivait de près. Elle regardait Gray avec tellement d’amour que Lisanna sentit son cœur se serrer. Quant-à Gray, même s’il faisait tout pour le cacher, Lisanna voyait bien l’affection qu’il éprouvait pour Juvia. Tout est tellement différent d’Edolas, pensa Lisanna. Cela faisait un mois qu’elle était revenue à Earthland. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse d’être rentée et d’avoir retrouvé sa sœur et son frère, mais elle avait aussi tellement perdu lorsqu’elle avait été obligé de quitter Edolas.

« Lisanna, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Lisanna sourit pour rassurer sa sœur.

« Oui, tout va bien Mira-nee. »

Mais cela ne semblait pas rassurer Mirajane. Elle s’éloigna de sa sœur lorsque Nab commanda à boire. Lisanna perdit son sourire lorsqu’elle repensa à Edolas et à l’amour qu’elle avait perdu. Juvia et elle étaient désormais dans deux mondes différents et elles ne pourront jamais se retrouver. Elle ne verrait plus l’amour dans les yeux de Juvia. Elle ne pourrait plus la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne l’entendrait plus murmurer ‘Je t’aime’ à son oreille. Elle ne sentirait plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sur Earthland, tous ses gestes d’amour étaient seulement réservé pour Gray. Le plus dur, c’est qu’elle n’avait pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Il y a quelques années, elle pensait être amoureuse de Natsu. Mais elle avait vraiment compris ce qu’était l’amour lorsqu’elle avait rencontré Juvia sur Edolas. C’est pour ça que lorsqu’elle voyait cette version de Juvia qui ressemblait à celle qu’elle aimait, mais qui était à la fois tellement différente, lui brisait le cœur. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue lorsqu’elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Juvia.

« Est-ce que Lisanna va bien ? »

Lisanna acquiesça et Juvia s’assit à côté d’elle.

« Tu ne préfères pas plutôt t’asseoir avec Gray ? »

Lisanna ne voulait pas être aussi amère, mais c’est ce qu’elle ressentait. Juvia regarda en direction de Gray et se tourna vers Lisanna.

« Juvia a vu que Lisanna était triste. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie comme ça. »

Lisanna sourit. Elles n’étaient peut-être pas si différentes que ça. Juvia et Lisanna passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble. Lisanna ne savait pas si elle retomberait amoureuse à nouveau, ou si elle pouvait aimer quelqu’un autant qu’elle aimait Juvia d’Edolas. Mais il y a une chose dont elle était certaine, peu importe la distance, peu importe si elles se trouvaient dans des mondes différents, Lisanna aimerait toujours Juvia. En regardant la mage à côté d’elle, elle se dit que même si cette version de Juvia n’était pas la Juvia qu’elle aimait, elle pouvait devenir son amie.

_Fin ___


End file.
